She's a Beaut
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Working on the Rabbit with Leah is more than Jake bargained for. Sequel to "Fix You", has a sequel


**I do not own anything; just a fan.**

* * *

It was that last day of fixing up the Rabbit. After 2 weeks, not including the "missing" week, and some drawn out but not very difficult labor, the Rabbit was nearly ready for Leah to take home. It would have been more momentous but it was also the day that Rosalie was expected to bring the Cougar over for us to start on.

My plan was vague but worked out well – keep Leah occupied and she'll be happy. And during the days we worked on the Rabbit, I had never seen her so enthralled by something not related to the pack – or so content. Even during the week we dubbed "missing" because we had to wait for new parts – generously donated by the Cullens – to arrive via post, we spent time in the garage, just going over general maintenance and different trouble-shooting solutions and let the time fly by.

Even when we weren't working on the car, we talked about it. Most of it just general stuffs that anyone who knew what a carburetor was could answer but it felt right, her always asking me. Like we were bonded – as more than Alpha and Beta.

"Fuck a duck!"

I turned from the open hood to see a very irritated Leah walk up; apparently wearing nothing but a huge, loose long sleeve tee. I swallowed back a laugh and a mouthful of drool.

"Clearwater, what the fuck are you wearing?"

She stopped, muttered a few more obscene insults and stomped the rest of the way up to the side of the car.

"So I'm a little fucking behind on my laundry duties and suddenly that equals my shit doesn't get washed. Ugh."

I raised an eyebrow, "Does that really mean you should retaliate by walking around in nothing but a shirt?"

She scoffed and started lifting the hem up, my jaw dropped until I actually looked down and saw the tiniest pair of short-shorts barely covering the most sacred area of Leah's body.

"I had to dig through the shit I wore before I phased to find these. And all the shirts cut off my breathing so I had to borrow one of Dad's old shirts because, damn it, I wasn't gonna show up in a fucking bikini top with these shorts on."

After her angry little rant I was having trouble forming words while the stored image of the shorts mixing with the imagined image of her bikini top mixed in my brain. I just shook my head, willing the unneeded tension away.

She went on and I half-listened while I tried to figure out a way to get her into something less disorienting.

[i]Like my bed.[/i]

"Hold it. I got an idea."

I didn't wait for her to respond, I just rushed into the house and grabbed what I needed. I walked back out and held the items out while focusing on keep my eyes on hers.

"What the fuck is that?"

"A shirt, not as baggy, and a grocery bag. Change and put your dad's shirt in the bag."

She just stared at me like I was on crack.

"When we're done with the repairs we're washing the car today and that shirt is white," she started forming a disgusted face and I continued, "But you won't even make it that far if you overheat in those long sleeves."

She rolled her eyes and took them. I was a little relieved – until she threw the shirt and bag on the car and started taking off the long sleeved tee right in front of me. I whipped around and made myself busy at the opposite end of the garage until I heard the rustling of the shirt being put in the plastic bag.

"Okay, let's get to work."

I turned to see her pulling the shirt taught and tying the excess material into a knot behind her.

[i]So much for less distracting.[/i]

She swung her arm up in a positive gesture but all I noticed was the way [u]my shirt[/u] moved against her.

"Right on, bossman. Just tell me what to do."

I had no idea what was wrong with me. I just blinked slowly and focused solely on the car.

It became easier as time passed. By the time Rosalie rolled up with the Cougar, I was back to a relaxed state. At least until I saw the Cougar or more accurately, certain parts of it. The frame and wheels were being hauled by a hemi-truck they had rented and most of the engine was in the bed of said truck.

"She's a real beaut, Jake," Leah quipped as she bumped a hip into my side.

Rosalie offered to stay and help for the afternoon and I was happy to accept. A neutral third party really cut on the distractions and we got some real work done. After the more complicated stuff was done, I went back to the show and tell method for teaching Leah about mechanics while Rose so graciously washed the Rabbit for Leah. When quitting time came, I went to hug Rosalie goodbye while Leah went to inspect "Rooney".

"She's the real beaut," I heard Rosalie whisper into my ear as we embraced.

"I know."

Leah trotted up to say her farewell and I retreated back into the house for some water.

When I came back out, I saw only the cars and got thoroughly confused.

I started to walk towards the road, prepared to call out when I heard the soft breaths coming from "Rooney".

I walked slowly towards it, and noticed the driver seat was reclined. Just a few steps away, I saw Leah out like a light.

I kept back a laugh and just watched her for a second. I took in the way her chest was flowing up and down as she breathed and the calm look on her face. I hadn't ever seen her slept, in human form at least, and it was like flashing back to the past – when we were both just people, when Leah "ran right" as she first put it. But something, something in the back of my head, said that it was meant to be this way – that all the pain would be worth it eventually.

I pushed the thought away and crept closer. I maneuvered in through the driver window and started reaching for the horn. In a flash, my wrist was caught in Leah's grip. I turned my head to see Leah – up close and personal. Our faces were perpendicular but our lips were at just the right spots. A small lean forward and it'd be over.

"Jeez, ninja much, Lee?"

I tried to wriggle my wrist away and escape temptation.

"Says the creeper who thought he was watching me sleep for the past minute. I was relaxing with my eyes closed, perv."

The breathiness to her voice and the heat of it on my face threw me off for a bit.

[i]One small lean.[/i]

My hand finally got free and promptly thumped on the car's horn, sending me jumping to hit my head on the car's roof and Leah falling back all the way into the back seat.

I sat on the ground rubbing my head and I heard Leah struggle to get out of the car and plop down next to me. We sat in silence for a bit before she mumbled about needing to go home. I got up and without looking her in the eye, I stood up and grabbed the bag with her dad's shirt and handed it to her. I took one last glance at the Rabbit and muttered, "Goodbye, Rooney. I'll miss you."

"You'll see him again tomorrow."

I whipped my head towards Leah. She walked over and tossed the bag in the car.

"I'm driving him here to work on the Cougar . . . right?"

I nodded and pulled the keychain out of my pocket. Our hands touched when she took the keys but Leah was quick to pull hers away and get in the car.

Watching her drive off, I started counting down the seconds to "tomorrow".

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "Fix You" and has it's own sequel, "In Your Dreams".**


End file.
